Totania
Totania (/tow-TA''N''-ee-ah/; Totan: Duetan), officially the Totan Republic (Totan: Deutvik Repebik), is a state in the South of the Baltic Region of Europe. It is bordered by Lithuania, Russia (via the Kaliningrad Oblast), Poland, Belarus and the Baltic Sea. Accross the Baltic lies Sweden, Finland, Denmark and Germany. Totania is maily a Temperate Oceanic Climate influenced by the Baltic Sea. Totans are the desendants of the Teutonic settlers as part of the Teutonic Empire, they are mainly related to the Prussian Germans and the Swedish settlers who settled around Totania. Totania is a Parlimentary Republic divided into 11 Deins and 2 Federal Deins. The Capital Meind is home to 3.48 million people and is 2th Largest city in European Union. Although it has large populations around the cities its countryside is very isolated making it very sparsely populated. It has become part of the EU, UN, NATO and OECD since the fall of Communism in Totania after the Fortnight War. It is a Developed nation with a very high level of development, it also has high freedoms and according to Freedom House it is one of the most free nations in the world. History : Main Article: History of Totania 'Etymology' The name Totania is believed to have originated from the Proto-Germanic: *''Þeudanōz meaning people or tribe which we get the words Teutonic. The Teutonic Empire is the father state for the Totan Republic and that is celebrated across the country but this empire in the past has led modern day Totans claiming land which used to belong to the Teutonic Empire, those include: Kaliningrad Oblast, Lands from the Kaliningrad southern border to the Vistula river, however these people are very few in numbers. 'Middle Ages' Before the Teutonic Knights Invaded the area around Totania was inhabited by the Skalvians, a Baltic People related to modern day Lithuanians and Latvians. Their Numbers began decrease after the Teutonic Knights subjugated the Skalvians who then began to settle around the baltic. After the decline of the Teutons the Totans began the Grand Dutchy of Totania which is recognised as the first official Totan State. The Grand Dutchy of Totania was split into 5 Archbishopric's which controled the land through the Church each one competing for land off the other leaving the Grand Dutchy weak and less powerful, this cycle lasted until the Bishop of Felthmar conquered the majority of the Archbishopric's and then assumed the title of King of Totania and he began to Expand the country. The Wars lasted for hundreds of years until Napoleonic times when Russia Partitioned the neighbouring Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth leading to a deal between Totania and Russia giving Totania a large swathe of Polish land streaching from Southern Villinus to Minsk. '20th Centuary''' At the Dawn of the centuary Totania was a backwards highly religious nation with a very weak King on the verge of death with no heir and after Totania joined the Central Powers it was a prime location for Invasion. It however was not invaded and became part of the German Empire to establish its power making the baltic easier to take over. After Gaining Independance after WW1 they were neutral and more weak than ever for the inter-war period but at the start of WW2 Russia invaded and made it part of USSR. After WW2 USSR made Totania a Puppet State called Totan Peoples Republic or Deutvik Folik's Repeblik. The DFR lasted until the fall of communism in 1989 after the Fortnight war in which the Premier of Totania: Kuban Vuems marched his armies on the protesters but in the end an army Coup d'etat led to formation of the Totan Republic.